


Genesis

by burner-phone (Genius_Emma)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically what came of the "what if ezra miller plays finn wolfhards brother", Falling In Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Build, So i swapped Nancy for Ezra Miller, Still dating the boys though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_Emma/pseuds/burner-phone
Summary: There were two names everyone at Hawkins High School knew, Steve Harrington, and Nathan Wheeler





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> My first multiple chapter endeavor, also basically picture a youngish Ezra Miller for Nathan since that's literally where the idea came from...enjoy!  
> (This chapter is like 70% exposition but oh well)

They were laughing at Barb. Again.

Nate hated it when they did that.

Both him and the redhead glanced over at Tommy H and Carol, who snickered even harder.

“What are they even laughing about?” Barb pursed her lips. “We're not even doing anything except studying.”

“I don’t know.” Nathan Wheeler shrugged. “But- there’s a reason they’re gonna fail the next english quiz.” That brought a smile to Barb’s face, one that spread to Nate’s.

 

They weren’t sure how it started, but from around third grade when they'd first met and upwards, both Barbara Holland and Nathan Wheeler had been bullied. They didn’t know why, maybe it was because Barb didn’t wear expensive clothes or wasn't as thin as other girls; maybe it was because Nate was the opposite, skinner than other boys, and wasn't as loud or rowdy as they were.

Whatever it was, neither of them cared anymore and just endured it. But even when the bullying of Nate had mostly ceased due to the discovery of a talent for basketball freshman year, he’d still remained steadfast friends with the redhead.

It was Barb he’d gone to when he'd come to a realization about himself last year.

And it was him Barb had come to when she had a similar realization, that she liked girls, just as Nate liked boys. The good thing was their secrets were safe, since everyone just assumed they were dating due to their close friendship. Neither of them minded. It wasn't like Hawkins, Indiana was known for its acceptance of those who were different.

 

And now they sat in the library, a copy of Shakespeare’s Midsummer Night’s Dream on the table before Barb, and pages of notes in front of Nathan. There were only 2 periods left of the school day, and they had plans to go get Barb some new music.

“Uh that quote is incorrect.” Barb pointed out, reaching over and erasing it, writing the correct one in its place.

“Yea. Sorry. Late night last night.” Nate flipped the page of notes over, checking for other discrepancies.

“Doing what?” Barb always fixed her glasses a certain way when she was trying to wrangle information out him.

“One of Mike’s friends. Missing. We both were up late having a talk about it. He's pretty worried.”

“Will Byers?”

“Yep.” Nate craned his neck for possible eavesdroppers before continuing. “Though if you ask me I bet Lonnie had something to do with it. I remember years ago when he beat up Jonathan. You know, the weird kid.”

“Hey. Remember we’re also the ‘weird kids’.” Barb chastised, then shrugged. “But you’re right, Jonathan Byers is next level weird.”

“Ladies! Or is it gentlemen?” Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Steve Harrington. He turned to Tommy and Carol, who shrugged and made dramatic ‘i don't know’ gestures.

“Call me what you want but I can still kick your ass in basketball.” Nate sighed, gesturing to the older boy.

“Don't brag. That was ONE TIME.” He took a seat between Tommy and Carol, flipping his hair back from his forehead.

“Beginners luck.”

“Let's go Barb, suddenly this place just got stuffed full of ego.” Nate collected his notes, sliding his backpack onto his shoulder. The redhead followed suit.

“I can barely breath.” He made sure to roll his eyes in full view of Steve, who mimicked the motion mockingly, causing another bout of giggles from Tommy and Carol.

  
  


“You. Like. Him.” It was Barb’s turn to smirk as soon as they were clear of the library.

“Do not.” Nate shook his head, turning away from her and trying to scrub the blush off his cheeks.

“Oh please. You're not alone. Who in this god forsaken school doesn't like Steve Harrington?” She sighed.

“You.”

A laugh was all he got in response.

 

Nate’s next class unfortunately had Steve in it, and he tried to stay out of sight in the back to avoid trouble.

But nonetheless, Steve Harrington slid in the seat next to him, gesturing at the board.

“Any clue what the fuck she’s talking about?”

“Yea actually. I do.” Nate glanced over at him, then picked at the sleeves of his sweater, turning back to the board.

“Oh. Well whatever- forget it.” Steve glanced Nate up and down. “I want a rematch.”

“A what?” Confusion blossomed across the other’s face.

“Rematch. Basketball. After school.”

“Fine.” Nate shrugged. “I’m still gonna beat you.”

“You wish.” Steve grinned over at him, and Nathan had to swallow his heart and force his eyes to linger on the intricate graphing patterns being drawn on the board, instead of the way Steve’s eyes caught the sunlight from the window next to him.

  
  


They met at the court after the bell rang, Steve flanked by his usual entourage. Barb was sitting on the side of the court, her usual specs swapped for sunglasses. Nathan knew she was hiding a combination of distaste and amusement at the coming event. When he saw the three approach, he stripped off his sweater and handed it to Barb, who murmured a ‘good luck’.

“Ready Wheeler?” Steve smirked.

“Ready to kick your ass, again.” Nate threw back a smirk of his own, rolling up the sleeves of the button up he wore.

Tommy tossed the ball into the air, clearly favoring Steve, but Nate easily got possession, sliding around Steve to score in the first 10 seconds of the game.

Steve huffed at Nathans bemused grin. His hair was already beginning to lose its swoop.

The game continued, with Steve quickly gaining points, but halfway through Nathan took advantage of the his tiredness, gaining as many points and finishing the game with a single point above.

“Ah fuck it. I'll admit, you play well Wheeler.” Steve pushed his slightly damp hair out of his face. “You should come by tonight. I'm having a party. Bring your lady friend.”

“Yea. Right. Like I'd willingly spend time with you.” Nathan shook his head before pushing his own damp hair off the back of his neck. But one look at the smirk on Barb’s face caused him to call after the retreating Steve.

“Hey fine! I'll go!”

“7. I got a pool.” Steve called back. Nathan whirled to Barb, who was now laughing.

“Yea you made me go, you're coming with me.” He offered her a hand up, grabbing her bag and his, walking over to his car. Nate looked back, only to meet the eyes of Steve, who was watching them from over his shoulder, and Nate swore he saw the guy wink at him.


End file.
